La semaine solo de Matthieu !
by CodeLyokoFougere
Summary: Cette semaine là Matthieu se retrouve seul avec ses amis de classe. Comme Ulrich,Odd,Jeremy et Aelita sont en voyage de classe et Yumi a une grippe ! Matthieu et ses amis règle un problème de poids du troisième du groupe de Matthieu !


La semaine solo de Matthieu

Chapitre 1 : Lundi

Matthieu : Salut Hiroki ! J'ai pas vu ta sœur ! Tu sais ou elle est ?

Hiroki : Ah Yumi elle a une grosse grippe elle sera pas la tout la semaine !

Matthieu : Ah elle est malade ? Du coup je pense que ce soir je lui apporter ses devoirs ! Quand j'il pense que je vais peut être les apporter les devoirs cette apres-midi !

Hiroki : Bon d'accord je vais lui dire tout l'heure !

Matthieu : Je passerai tout l'heure !

Hiroki : D'accord et il sont ou Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd et Aelita ?

Matthieu : Il sont en voyage de classe !

Hiroki : D'accord !

Matthieu : Salut les gars !

Manu : Salut Matthieu

Tom : Salut Matthieu ! Tu veux une barre chocolaté ?

Matthieu : Oui !

Tom : Pourquoi tu est pas avec tes meilleurs amis ?

Matthieu : Il sont en voyage de classe ! Et Yumi a une grippe !

Manu : Et bah Yumi a pas de chance !

Matthieu : Oui tu la dis !

Tom : Tu veux une barre chocolaté Margaux ?

Margaux : Non merci

Tom : Allez prends en une !

Margaux : Non merci je te dis !

Tom : Bah quoi ? Elle est en régime ?

(Rires de Tom et Manu!)

Matthieu : Vous être sur quelle elle est en régime ? Peut être quelle est anorexique ?

Tom : ano...quoi ?

La sonnerie sonne dans la cour

Matthieu : Il faut qu'on allie dans la salle d'histoire !

Manu : Oui il faut qu'on allie en cours !

Tom : Je remarque pour Margaux elle prends jamais de frites a la cantine ! Elle laisse le gras des boulettes lorsque c'est Coucous- Boulettes, et elle prends une pomme a la place d'un brownie.

Matthieu : Oui mais on verra après les cours !

Tom : Bon d'accord !

Le prof d' histoire : Matthieu comme d'habitude c'est bien je vous mets 14/20 pour vous laissez de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! Yumi Absente qui prends pour Yumi ?

Matthieu : Moi !

Le prof d'histoire : D'accord ! Tom, aussi comme d'habitude, il a tellement de fautes d'orthographe a vos mots que je vous mets 0, pour faire pire la prochaine fois !

Après les cours !

Au parc

Matthieu : Tiens Margaux c'est pour toi, si tu voulait en manger un peu sa me ferait plaisir ! Je suis content de t'avoir guérir de ton anorexie!

Margaux : Anorexie ? Tu crois que je suis Anorexique ?! (Rires de Margaux!)

Tom : Bah ouais tu reprends jamais de Coucous-Boulettes.

(Rires de Margaux) Margaux : Je mange juste normalement enfin raisonnablement, vous avez un problème avec la nourriture, N'est pas Tom ?

Matthieu : Je crois que on est trop gros ? Pourtant je suis un peu musclé mais j'ai pris un peu du ventre.

Tom : Moi j'ai rien du tout

Manu : Il faut on se renseigne plus !

Matthieu : C'est terrible qui peuvent arriver au trop gros les articulations qui font mal, le cholestérol qui bouche l'artère pulmonaire jusqu'aux Vasculaires !

Manu : Il faut on calculer notre masse corporelle pour savoir si on est gros ou pas !

Tom : Oula mais c'est des maths ça !?

Matthieu faisent un test de IMC

Matthieu : Voila les résultats Manu tu est pas gros ! Matthieu n'est pas gros ! Tom…

Tom : Je suis trop gros !?

Tom qui va sur une balance

Tom : 80 Kg, vous êtes sur que vous êtes pas trompé dans les calculs ?

Matthieu, et Manu : Oui !

Matthieu : On va t'aider a t'en sortir ! Déja il faut que tu mange 5 fruits et légumes par jour et arrêter le grignotage entre les repas !

Le soir !

Mme Ishiyama : Salut Matthieu tu viens pourquoi ?

Matthieu : J'apporte les cours a Yumi !

Mme Ishiyama : Yumi, Matthieu te donne les cours !

Matthieu : Salut Yumi !

Yumi : Salut Matthieu, tu vois je suis malade

Matthieu : Bon Yumi je donne les cours et il faut que je rentre chez moi !

Yumi : Oui je comprendre au moins tu est venu me voir et tu ma donner les cours ! Bon tu reviens demain ?

Matthieu : Oui je te donne les cours du jour le temps que tu guérir ! Bon a demain Yumi

Yumi : A demain !

Fin chapitre 1


End file.
